Темный угол
by kenguroo
Summary: фик написан в 2007 году просто в качестве шутки - попытка соединить секс и юмор.


Эрик/Райан

- Сюда. Здесь темно.

- С ума сошел? Да здесь практически у всех на виду!

- Да ладно тебе. Все уже ушли. Я хочу тебя!

- Я тоже тебя хочу. Весь семинар только о тебе думал. А когда увидел, как эти двое из Нью-Йорка: Тайлор и Мессер смотрят друг на друга влюбленными глазами, сразу начал представлять, как мы с тобой…

- Нью-Йорк? Я на них даже внимания не обратил. Меня Лас-Вегас удивил. Сидят Гриссом и Грэгго, вроде как и не при чем, а под столом за руки держатся. Прикинь?

- Грэгго? Давно ли это он стал для тебя просто Грэгго?

- Не ревнуй. Лучше поцелуй меня. Ага, и сюда, и сюда.

- А чего ты расстегиваться перестал? Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

- Да. Раздень меня!

- С удовольствием. ... Блин, тебе мама что ли пуговицы пришивала, или ты их гвоздями прибиваешь? Не подцепишь. А мы вот так тогда...

- Черт, ты мне рубашку порвал. Как я теперь домой пойду?

- Прости, любимый, мною двигала страсть! Переночуешь у меня, я тебе свою рубашку дам.

- Давай быстрее, я уже не могу сдерживаться.

- О, удачно здесь табуреточка стоит. Ай, как холодно, когда голым животом на ледяную поверхность!

- Моя любовь согреет тебя!

- Ой, как ты резко вошел! Понежнее нельзя было?

- Извини, я уже не могу терпеть.

...(тишина)...

- А знаешь, Эрик, мы сегодня с Келли и Алекс на вскрытии, когда обсуждали...

- Мля... Ну-ка слезай немедленно.

- Что случилось?

- Слезай, кому говорят!

- Да что хоть произошло-то?

- Я тебе сколько раз говорил: во время секса о бабах ни слова. Ну ведь все желание отбил. Вот чего теперь делать?

- Ну извини,... ну, хочешь я тебе помогу?

- Только не руками. Я не знаю, как ты сам себе приносишь радость, а мне ты в прошлый раз чуть не оторвал нафиг.

- Я думал, тебе понравилось... Ты так кричал.

- От боли!

- Ну а чем тогда?

- Как говорила моя мама: не умеешь работать руками, работай головой. В данном случае, её частью.

- Эх, твердый тут пол для коленок...

- Ничего, милый, терпи. Господи, хорошо-то как! Жалко, табуретку далеко откинул, а то бы присел. Ну да ничего, постою. А ты умеешь работать языком...

...(тишина)...

- Знаешь, Райан, вот сейчас я, наконец, скажу тебе то, что давно собирался. Не разговаривай с набитым ртом. Я все равно знаю всё, что ты можешь сказать. Нет, я не стеснялся. Просто ты все время так трещишь, что у меня не было возможности слово вставить. Но сейчас, когда ты, наконец, молчишь, я тебе скажу: я тебя люблю. Не мычи. Продолжай... Чуть помедленнее. Да, так хорошо. ...Правда, ты мне очень дорог. О, а когда ты вот делаешь, ты меня вообще с ума сводишь. Блин, Райан, ты охренел? Ты же меня укусил! Сам вижу, что идут. Меня это не е... в смысле, не волнуйся, я контролирую ситуацию. Привет, Мак. Что где? Ближайший темный угол? Ну, не знаю. Этот мы уже заняли, вот там за колонной две минуты назад мелькнула нога Гриссома, попробуйте налево по коридору под лестницу. Да не за что! Добро пожаловать в Майами! Подожди, Мак, а будь другом, пододвинь вооон ту табуреточку. Ага, спасибо. Ну все, Райан, не волнуйся, он уже ушел. Да не заметил он тебя. Он меня-то почти не заметил. Глаз с Мессера не сводил. Вот это я понимаю, настоящая любовь, не то что у нас - неприкрытая страсть. О, как же ты это делаешь! О! Да просто видны годы тренировок! Да! А теперь чуть быстрее! Еще! Еще! Ооооо... Хорошо, что табуретку взял, а то бы упал, наверное.

- Понравилось?

- Друг, да ты просто монстр! Спасибо!

- Дай хоть рядом тогда посидеть.

- Куда тут рядом-то? Сам едва помещаюсь. Садись на коленки. Аааа, ты сколько жрешь-то, бегемотище?

- Сколько жру? Ты, между прочим, готовишь-то.

- Закрыли тему. Давай лучше я к тебе на коленки сяду. А чего так неудобно-то?

- Никак мешает что-то?

- Да... И это, определенно, не фонарик. Хочешь?

- Конечно, хочу. Ты ж меня на полпути остановил.

- Ну так чего молчим, кого ждем. Сейчас все будет. Жалко только смазки нет. Без нее как-то меня не радует...

- Эрик, ты только никуда не уходи. Я сейчас все устрою!

- Да куда я от тебя уйду. Вот он я. И всегда буду рядом.

- Гриссом! У вас смазки лишней не найдется!

- Ты чего так орешь? Сейчас же все сбегутся!

- О, кинул! Спасибо!

- Черт, чуть глаз банкой не выбил, меткий стрелок, блин...

- Ну что, любимый, поехали?

- Поехали, мой сладкий! Только о женщинах ни слова.

- Как скажешь, драгоценный.


End file.
